Davram t'Ghaline Bashere
| mentioned= | ewot=d_bashere }} Davram Bashere, Lord of Bashere, Tyr and Sidona, Guardian of the Blightborder, Defender of the Heartland, is Marshal-General to Queen Tenobia of Saldaea, and is counted as one of the Five Great Captains. He is married to lady Deira ni'Ghaline t'Bashere. He has the best claim to the throne of Saldaea, if the present Queen Tenobia abdicated or died. Appearance He is short and slender. He has gray streaked black hair and a thick mustache that curls around his mouth. He has tilted dark eyes. History He is counted as one of the Five Great Captains, and has defended the Blightborder since before Tenobia became Queen. In fact, he was one of her chief advisors during her reign, often displeasing her enough for brief periods of exile to the countryside. His skill as a Great Captain may come in part to his earlier service under the command of the mad Muad Cheade, who was never defeated. His strategy and skill in battle is great, and he has only been known to have been defeated in battle against Mazrim Taim, and his powerful channeling. He also hates Mazrim Taim for burning Saldaea, as many Saldaeans do. Service to the Dragon Reborn In 999 NE, he was dispatched by Queen Tenobia to capture (or more likely kill) Mazrim Taim, after it was discovered that he had escaped from the White Tower. Inexplicably, once he came south, he came to Caemlyn and swore fealty to the Dragon Reborn, possibly due to some ta'veren twist of the Pattern, or simply by his choice. In truth, he follows the Dragon Reborn because of who he is and what he has to do, as he once followed a madman who was the best general at the time. So utterly loyal is he to his oath and his liege-lord, that he even tolerates the continued life of Mazrim Taim, a man he was tasked to capture or slay. Since swearing fealty, Lord Bashere has been one of Rand al'Thor's most trusted advisors. His skill as a general is often put to the test in his service; He was one of three to know of Rand's original plan to take Illian, and indeed had a hand in its making. Rand has also placed him in charge of Andor with Bael while he waits for Elayne Trakand to arrive and take the Lion Throne. He meets Perrin Aybara for the first time in Caemlyn after Perrin had married Faile. He likes what he sees in Perrin and likes the idea of "fresh blood" in the family line. Campaign against Illian and the Seanchan Rand meets with Davram after Rand had been rescued from the White Tower Aes Sedai, and initiates the strike on Illian. Davram also came up with the strategy that hounded the larger Seanchan forces as they maneuvered to take Illian. When Rand is struck by a crossbow bolt and is surrounded by Seanchan, Bashere manages to rally his men with Gregorin den Lushenos and rout the Seanchan force. He leads Manel Rochaid, Jeordwyn Semaris, Amondrid Osiellin and Gueyam into the final assault on the Seanchan. When Rand loses control of Callandor, Bashere manages to tackle him and knock it out of his hands before he kills all the Seanchan as well as his own army. He then takes command of Rand's forces in Caemlyn again but is told to withdraw them from the city by Elayne Trakand. While camped outside the city, Deira is stabbed when she walks in on a burglary attempt. The burglars escape but then are found dead outside the camp perimeter. Truce with the Seanchan He then Travels with Loial and Logain Ablar to find Rand in Tear. Representative of the trust Rand holds in him, he was part of the embassy that was eventually sent to negotiate peace with the Seanchan, and also the keeper of one of the Great Seals. He joins Rand to his meeting with who he thought was the Daughter of the Nine Moons. Bashere warns Rand of the probability of the meeting being a trap. Family Davram Bashere is the uncle (erroneously called "cousin" in TGS p. 342) of Queen Tenobia. He is also the father of Zarine ni'Bashere t'Aybara, also known as Faile; Maedin Bashere; and possibly others of which no sign has been seen. He is also father-in-law to the Wolfbrother Perrin Aybara. Category:Saldaea Category:Lords Category: Generals Category: Five Great Captains